A Shoulder To Cry On
by Ultrawoman
Summary: PostFever. One shot fic. Chloe and Lex both need a friend, so they lean on each other. Chlex Friendship. Please R&R.


Title : A Shoulder To Cry On

Author : Ultrawoman  
Rating : G  
Category : Chlex, Friendship, post-Fever  
Spoilers : major Fever, and slight Lineage  
Disclaimer : All characters belong to DC Comics and/or WB of which I am not a part.  
Summary : Chloe and Lex both need a friend, so they lean on each other.  
Feedback : Yes, please review!!!

A/N : Everyone seemed to complain about the episode 'Fever' because it wasn't very good for the couples that they ship, but, somehow this episode jump-started the Chlex part of my brain and I had to write this little post-eppy. It's just a friendship piece, not at all romantic, but I thought at least the reporter and the billionaire finding a friend in each other is better than nothing. Hopefully I'm on a roll and I'll be able to write some more of 'Together' and 'Beyond Smallville' soon, but, in the meantime, I hope you all   
enjoy this.  
  


Chloe was sitting on a seat beside a table outside the front of the Talon. Inside the benefit concert was in full swing and she could hear the music and cheering from inside, and yet she wasn't really taking any notice of it. She was off in her own world, thinking of Clark, seeing the scene in her mind, Clark and Lana smiling together. She wanted to block it out but she didn't know how. Tears streamed down her face and she moved her hand to wipe them away.

"Miss Sullivan?"

She heard her voice through the darkness and glanced up to see Lex Luthor.

"Mr Luthor, hi" she tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked, stepping closer and looking down at her.

"Just needed some fresh air..." she trailed off as more tears stole her voice. Lex realised now how upset the girl was and pulled out another chair to sit beside her.

"Chloe" he said her name gently as he sat down "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, honestly" she lied badly, as she dragged the back of her hands over her eyes to remove the salty water that was there.

Lex decided to let it go and talk about something else. He wouldn't leave her on her own, at the very least he would keep her company until she felt better.

"It's great that Mrs Kent is better" he said suddenly.

"Yeah it is" Chloe nodded in agreement "and Clark too" she added, her voice cracking as she said it, letting Lex know that her tears were probably something to do with the young Kent.

"He really scared you, didn't he?" he asked her and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he did"

"You just don't think about it until something like this happens" Lex mused "then you realise just how much people mean to you, how much you love them..." he trailed off as Chloe started to sob again. Her whole body shook as tears waterfalled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Lex said, instinctively wrapping an arm around her shoulders "did I say some something I shouldn't have?"

"No" she choked out "it's not your fault, it's just, when Clark was sick...I told him, I..." she couldn't even say it.

"You told him you love him?" Lex guessed and Chloe flinched beneath his arm.

"How did you know?" she asked, wide eyed, the shock stopping her tears for a moment.

"Chloe, everyone knows how you feel about Clark" he explained "except maybe for the farmboy himself" he smiled a little as he thought of the boy he thought of as a brother who really didn't see what was right in front of him.

"So what happened when you told him?" Lex asked her gently and she took a deep breath before she answered.

"He wasn't even awake" she said, quietly "and then he moved when I was talking to him and" she stumbled on the painful words "and he asked for Lana" she collapsed in sobs again and Lex hugged her closer.

"Ouch, I see why you're upset" he tried to sympathise, but he knew deep down that Clark did love Lana. There was no way he could tell Chloe that though. 'Thank God I was taught to lie well' he thought as he started to speak again.

"It doesn't necessarily mean he likes Lana anymore than he likes you"

"What do you know about it?!" Chloe snapped, pulling away from him instantly. It hurt her to hear him say that because in her heart she knew that it wasn't true either.

"Chloe" Lex said carefully "I know your hurting right now, but don't take it out on me"

"I'm sorry" she said, honestly, sniffing loudly and trying to dry her eyes on her sleeve "why don't you go inside, leave me, I'll be fine"

Lex sighed.

"To be honest, I don't think I can face a party"

"Did I bring you down that much with my problems?" Chloe asked, managing a small smile and he gave her one back.

"It's not your fault, it's...personal" he said, turning away from her gaze.

"Is it about Dr Bryce?" Chloe wondered aloud and Lex smiled, genuinely.

"You're too good at this game, Sullivan"

"I try" she smiled back, before turning serious when she asked "So what's up?"

Lex glanced upward toward the starry sky and then back at Chloe.

"I asked her to move into the mansion with me"

"And she said no?" Chloe guessed.

"No, actually she didn't give me an answer yet" he admitted and the blonde was a little confused.

"So she could still say yes?" 

"I guess so, but..." Lex started before changing his mind about what he was going to say. He didn't feel completely comfortable pouring his heart out to friend of a friend, especially since she was a reporter.

"Lex, I know how you feel" she told him and he looked at her questioningly "When so much bad has happened in your life you start to doubt that any good can come to you" she explained that she did know what he was feeling "but good can come Lex, and it will" she assured him.

"You sound very sure of that" he said, looking away.

"When my Mom left" Chloe began, slowly, trying to keep her composure this time "I thought my life would never be the same, that I would never be happy again, but I was, I am"

"You are?" he checked he'd heard her correctly. She certainly hadn't looked very happy for the few minutes they had been sitting there.

"Yeah" she nodded as he looked over at her "Despite the whole in-love-with-my-best-friend-who-is-in-love-with-my-room-mate thing, I've got a happy life" she smiled "I have my father and some great friends, like Clark and Lana and Pete and...you" she added, quietly.

"Me?" he asked, astonished by the revelation.

"I hope I have you" she told him "because y'know you have me" she said, honestly, reaching over to take his hand. He smiled at the words and the simple action.

"Thankyou Chloe, that means a lot to me. There aren't that many people willing to be friends with a Luthor"

"I don't judge people by their name Lex" she explained "I judge them on their behaviour and their personality and what they're like as a person"

"You're very smart for a teenager" he laughed, lightly.

"Thanks, I think" she said, making a face, and they both smiled.

"Well, whilst we can both manage a smile, shall we go inside?" he said, standing up, her hand slipping off his as he moved.

"Together?" she asked with a look "People will talk Lex"

"So let them" he shrugged, holding out his hand to her "Are you coming" he asked before adding "friend?"

"Right behind you" she nodded, taking his hand "friend"


End file.
